G-Saviour
|image=G_Saviourposter.jpg;International G-Saviour Japanese poster.jpg;Japanese G-Saviour_Poster.jpg;Poster G-Saviour_Logo.png;Logo |english=G-Saviour |kanji= セイバー |romaji=Jī Seibā |shortname=G-S |era=Universal Century |media=Movie |japanese start=December 29, 2000 |producer=Polestar Entertainment,Sunrise |mechdesign=Kunio Okawara |storyscript=Stephanie Pena-Sy |director=Graeme Campbell |music=John Debney, Louis Febre }} セイバー|Jī Seibā}} is a 2000 Canadian live-action television movie set in the Universal Century timeline. Synopsis The year is Universal Century 0223. The Earth Federation has collapsed, and space colonies under the Federation's control were given autonomy. The space colonies are now referred to as space "Settlements". Following the end of the Federation, two opposing powers have emerged: the Congress of Settlement Nations (CONSENT), which is comprised mostly of the former Federation and Sides 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, and the Settlement Freedom League, comprised of Sides 1, 4, and the Lunar Cities. Various social crises, such as overpopulation and food shortages, have caused instability in the Earth Sphere. CONSENT suffers from a global food shortage, while the Settlement Freedom League has the capability to feed itself and is thus unaffected. When an agricultural breakthrough is made by scientists from the neutral Side 8 Settlement of Gaea, CONSENT resolves to suppress the technology by force. Characters ;* 'Mark Curran' - Brennan Elliott (Haruhiko Kato) ;* 'Cynthia Graves' - Enuka Okuma (Ryoko Shinohara) ;* 'Mimi Devere' - Catarina Conti (Yumi Takada) ;* 'Lieutenant Colonel Jack Halle' - David Lovgren (Takaya Hashi) ;* 'General Garneaux' - Kenneth Welsh (Russell Ishii) ;* 'Franz Dieter' - Alfonso Quijada (Takayasu Komiya) ;* 'Kobi' - Taayla Markell (Rei Sakuma) ;* 'Councillor Graves' - Blu Mankuma (Kenji Utsumi) ;* 'Phillippe San Simeone' - Hrothgar Mathews (Toshihiko Kojima) ;* 'Simmons' - Brendan Beiser (Kenichi Ono) ;* 'Dagget' - Marlowe Dawn (Emi Shinohara) ;* 'Lieutenant Tim Holloway' - Peter Williams (Naoki Bando) ;* 'Barkeep' - Christopher Shyer (Kiyoyuki Yanada) ;* 'Doctor Riva' (mentioned) Mechanic Illuminati/Side 8 (Gaea) Mobile Weapons *RGM-196 Freedom *G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Origin Mode **G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Space Mode **G-SAVIOUR G-Saviour Terrain Mode *I-SAVIOUR Illusion Vehicles and Support Units *Nimbus CONSENT (Congress of Settlement Nations) Mobile Weapons *CCMS-03 Bugu *CAMS-13 MS-Rai *CAMW-13 MW-Rai Vehicles & Support Units *Space MS Carrier *Shuttle *Ulysses Civilians Mobile Weapons *MMS-DS209 Guppy Production The project's actors are predominantly from the Canadian production company Polestar Entertainment, with the Japanese language version being dubbed into the movie. Most of the outdoor set locations were in British Columbia, Canada. Production began in June 1998, and the film was released in 2000 and intended, along with the ''Turn A Gundam television series, to be the centerpiece of Sunrise's "Big Bang Project", the 20th anniversary celebration for the Gundam franchise. Gundam co-creator Yoshiyuki Tomino was not involved in this production, and Bandai Entertainment has stopped producing its 2002 DVD release in North America. The work is listed in the production catalog on the official Gundam website in Japan and the official website for Sunrise. It is still available on DVD in Japan as its original release from Bandai Visual. It is unique among Gundam animated and live-action works in that the word "Gundam" is not in the title, or actually used at all throughout the movie's run. Promotional Trailer In October 1995, work began on the G-Saviour film project, beginning with the production of a promotional trailer to pitch the film to Sunrise. The promotional trailer was completed in March 1997, with CG work differing from the final film. In the trailer, a crime syndicate called Marchosias attempts to take over Side 4 with their Bugus. They begin to attack New Manhattan, the Settlement where the Side 4 government is based. The organization known as the Secret Vigilance of Side 4 (SV-4) intervenes, deploying the G-Saviour in its Terrain Mode Hover Type configuration. After defeating the Marchosias MS inside the Settlement, the G-Saviour switches to its Space Mode and along with the Illusion, destroy Marchosias' space forces. Gallery G-Saviour VHS Release.jpg|''G-Saviour'' VHS cover G-Saviour Full Weapon - G-Saviour World.jpg|''G-Saviour Full Weapon'' - G-Saviour World G-Saviour Full Weapon - Technology.jpg|''G-Saviour Full Weapon'' - Technology See also ;*G-Saviour (Novel) - A novel adaptation of the film. ;*G-Saviour (Game) - A PS2 video game sequel released prior to the film's release, taking place a year after the events of the film. ;*G-Saviour Sound Cinema - A radio drama prequel series broadcast prior to the film. Notes & Trivia *One of the pilots, who only appear during the final battle, is played by Sam Vincent, who would later be known for being the voice actor of Athrun Zala and Gundam Meister Tieria Erde from the Cosmic Era (Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny) and Anno Domini (Gundam 00) timelines respectively. *G-Saviour is one of the only instances of a production in the Gundam franchise being originally produced in English, then dubbed in Japanese. **The term "Gundam" is also never mentioned in the film. *The CAF uniforms seen in the film are reused props from the Starship Troopers film. *The events of this film are referred to in other media as the "Light of Gaea" event. This was first used in the G-Saviour Sound Cinema radio dramas. External links *G-Saviour on Wikipedia *G-Saviour on MAHQ *Official G-Saviour website (Archived) *[http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/datacard/card0176.htm Sunrise's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://product.bandaivisual.co.jp/web_service/shop_product_info.asp?item_no=BCBF-0807 Bandai Visual's G-Saviour DVD page] *[http://www.gundam.channel.or.jp/goods/soft/dvd/G-SAVIOUR.shtml Gundam Perfect Web's G-Saviour DVD page]